


A Drunken Mistake

by secretlywholocked



Category: Alex Kingston - Fandom, Doctor Who, Matt Smith - Fandom, Matt/Alex - Fandom, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywholocked/pseuds/secretlywholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could one drunken night together change their relationship from that of friends to more? Or will it just complicate everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunken Lullabies

Matt arrived on set early today, and was much more excitable than he usually was, which caused him to trip over more often than he usually did. Nobody seemed to mind though as they knew why he was acting like a child at Christmas, and to be honest most of them felt the same. The Kingston was back to film who! Matt what chatting rather excitedly to Karen and Arthur when he spotted her walking in.

"Alex!" he cried out making most of the people near him jump. He ran over to her, but as he got near he tripped up on the same bit of wiring he had tripped up on 3 times today, and knocked poor Alex to the ground, then landed with a thud on top of her. 

“Oh Jesus! I’m so sorry Alex” Matt said scrambling to get off her. “Are you okay?”

“Ow! Yeah I’m fine” she laughed “Help me up please.”

Matt held out his hand and pulled her up. By this point Karen, Arthur and most of the crew were there to make sure she was okay. She assured them that she was fine and laughed it off, however Matt noticed when she rubbed her back she winced as though in pain.

“I’m really sorry Alex, I’ve fallen over about eight times today already, are you sure you are okay?” Matt looked worried.

“I’m okay, honestly Matt, don’t worry. Seriously though, how do you even function, the way you move you’re just like a drunken giraffe!” She joked, “Honestly Matthew, I’m fine!” she added after seeing the worried look on his face. She leaned in a little closer to whisper “you can make it up to me later” then winked at him. Matt knew she must be okay then, with her playful flirting, which Matt had to admit to himself, was kinda hot!

“So how’ve you been then Kingston” Beamed Karen, “We’ve all missed you, and I think some have missed you more than others” she continued nudging Matt’s arm.

“Shut up Kaz” Matt growled as his cheeks slowly started turning red.

“Oh I’ve been keeping busy, what with Salome’s school holidays coming up and planning my trip over here I’ve been a bit busy. How have you guys been?”

They chatted happily for about ten minutes before they were all called by Stephen to go through to the read through room . They wouldn’t actually be doing any filming today. After they had finished the read through Matt headed over to Alex. He has watched her during the read through and noticed her face contort like she was in pain a couple of times, and he still felt bad for knocking her over. “Well Kingston, I believe you said I had to make it up to you, for knocking you down earlier, which I am still really sorry about, so how about you come to mine, I’ll open a bottle and we can order a take away?”

“Honestly Matt there is no need, it was an accident, I’m fi-“

“Please Alex, I feel bad enough. Let me make it up to you” Matt pouted. Alex couldn’t resist that face and gave in.

“Oh okay then. What time do you want me?” 

“Whenever you are ready.” Matt replied.

“About seven-ish okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s great, brilliant, well I’ll see you later.” He wandered off to say goodbye to the others.

By quarter to seven Matt had a bottle of wine opened ready to pour and take away menu’s on the coffee table and was pacing the kitchen. At quarter past seven there was a knock at the door and Matt, as giddy as he was, ran to the door and nearly collided with it. He opened it and there stood Alex. “Sorry I’m late sweetie, there was a bit of traffic down the road because of a broken down car.”

“Its okay, I’m so glad you came, I thought you were going to stand me up in my own home!” he joked. Then he looked at her properly and his jaw fell. She was wearing a pair of jeans that clung to her hips in the most perfect way, showing off her magnificent figure, and a low cut top that gave him a perfect view of her cleavage. “You look…wow…”

Alex laughed, “This is nothing special, you should see me when I make an effort”

“Come in” Matt moved to the side to allow her to pass. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Ooh yes please” Alex smiled and settled herself on the couch picking up the take away menu’s and looking through them. Matt poured the wine and brought it over to Alex, who took it with a “Thanks” and he settles himself next to her on the couch.

“What do you fancy eating then Kingston? Anything you want, it’s on me as an apology.”

“I quite fancy a pizza. Ham and pineapple I think, is that okay?”

“Sounds good to me” Matt answered as he pulled out his phone and ordered the pizza.

By the time it had arrived Matt and Alex had already finished one and a half bottles of wine and were quite giddy. Matt paid for the pizza and they continued chatting while they ate, and drank yet more wine.

“Oh, I couldn’t eat another thing” said Alex. “Thank you sweetie” She then moved to make herself more comfortable and again winced in pain.

“Oh Alex, are you still in pain?”

“Just a little darling, nothing to worry about. Nothing a long hot bath wouldn’t sort out when I get home.”

“I’ll give you a massage if you like?” Matt offered

“Don’t be silly, you don’t have to give me a massage!”

“I want to!” Matt insisted. “Come on, come with me” and he grabbed her hand and lead her to his bedroom. “Lift your top up a bit and lie down.” Matt ran into the bathroom to grab some body oil and when he came back into the bedroom Alex was lay face down on his bed with her top off. He wasn’t expecting that and faltered at the door. She was wearing a black lacy bra, and he could see her perfect body. Matt wandered over to the bed. “Erm, do you mind if I sit over you, it just gives me a better angle to work from?”

“That’s fine sweetie. To be honest I can’t believe I’m allowing you to do this” Alex giggled.

Matt climbed up onto the bed and slid a leg over her and lightly perched himself on top of her perfectly formed butt. “This may be a little cold” he warned and poured a little oil on to her back. She shivered at the coolness but it didn’t last long as his hands came into contact with her back. He set to work massaging the base of her back, then worked his way up to her shoulders. Alex had to admit to herself that he was good. Her back wasn’t hurting anywhere near as much now. Then she felt her bra ping open.

“Matt!” she exclaimed

“What, I can’t see anything, it was just in the way of me massaging your back.” He replied innocently. However Alex didn’t think it was that innocent, as she could feel something beginning to dig into her right where Matt was perched, however she was enjoying the massage so much, and had drank a little too much wine that she didn’t care. “Have I ever told you how perfect your body is” Matt said “You have the most amazing figure, and I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for some years now” Matt didn’t know why he was saying this. He supposed it was the wine, he sure wouldn’t have said this to her when sober. 

“Well thank you sweetie, but seriously, I’m nothing special” She giggled. If she was sober, she would have put a stop to this kind of talk, but as intoxicated as she was, she thought it was cute.

Matt stopped massaging her back, and placed a hand on either side of her head and leant close to her ear. “I’ve always thought you were quite sexy, and I’ve always imagined what you would look like on my bed!” and he leaned closer and kissed her neck “you are the most amazingly sexy woman I’ve ever met” he kissed her neck again.

“Matt behave” Alex tried to protest, but as he kissed her she could feel herself melting. “Sweetie, this is wrong, this is so wrong…” She didn’t know who she was trying to convince.

“Alex, I want you, and I know you want me too.”

Alex couldn’t resist this sexy man. She bucked her hips up so he lifted off her, and as he did she span herself around under him and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him deeply, licking his lips so he parted them, and she slid her tongue inside to taste him. He tasted divine. Their tongues wrestled with each other, as Matt slid a hand up her side and fondled her breast, taking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and playing with it till it got hard. Matt pulled away from Alex’s kiss and smiled at her before lowering his head and taking her hard nipple in his mouth. Alex moaned in pleasure and rotated her hips into his, feeling his erection against her. This was so wrong but right now she didn’t care. She would deal with the consequences afterwards. 

Matt pulled away from her and pulled his top over his head, then kissed her swiftly as her lowered his hands to her waist and began to undo her pants. Alex took the hint and helped him take them off her, then Matt proceeded to take his own off. He hovered there for a moment “Christ Alex, you are just perfect, your gorgeous and sexy and…" he lent down to kiss her again and slid a hand down to her folds. She was wet already, so Matt positioned himself over her and slid himself all the way in. 

Alex inhaled sharply as he filled her. He fit her perfectly. Matt began to snap his hips back and forth in a slow steady pace, which was driving Alex insane. He really knew what he was doing. Alex moaned loudly, which Matt drowned out capturing her lips. It didn’t take too long before Matt could feel his imminent climax, but he wanted to make sure that Alex was seen to too, so he slid a hand down between their sweat slicked bodies and pressed a hand to her clit. That was all Alex needed to fall apart beneath him. She screamed his name as she came, which aided in Matt’s almost simultaneous orgasm. They both lay there for a second, panting, before Matt moved off her and lay next to her. They looked at each other, smiling, and not long after that they fell asleep.


	2. I'm not calling for a second chance, I'm screaming at the top of my voice.

Alex awoke at 6 am as the light started to shine through the curtains, and it took her a minute to realise where she was. OH MY GOD she screamed inwardly. Alex turned her head and saw Matt lying there snoring away. She sighed. He looks so cute like that. No Alex, you shouldn’t be thinking like that she reprimanded herself before sliding out of the bed as quietly as possible and finding her clothes to get dressed and snuck out of the house, into her car and back to her flat.

All the way home all she could think about was what had happened last night with Matt. How stupid could she have been? She should have told Matt that he was being stupid, but no, she had to kiss him. She felt flattered by his interest, by what he had said to her, but she had to be the one to kiss him, she had to be the one to start it. She felt like such an idiot! Alex decided to get a quick shower before getting ready and going to the set to start filming. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to face Matt after last night but she couldn’t just not turn up.

Matt wakes and looks at the clock on his bedside table. The time says 6.30. He turns over in the bed away from the light shining in through the curtains with a groan. Drinking last night really wasn’t a good idea. His arm reaches out over the bed and his eyes shoot open. Alex was gone. Matt sits bolt upright in bed and shouts “shit” rather loudly. “When had she gone? Why hadn’t she woke me? Oh god, why did I do that last night. I should really be banned from drinking. Oh god me and Alex…we…we…oh GOD! AND I started it! How could I have been so stupid? She will hate me now. Oh no! What am I going to do…how am I meant to work with her now, how can I even look at her after I…after we…I am such an idiot. I’m going to have to apologise to her. This is all my fault.” He thinks.

Matt dives out of bed and throws on some clothes, grabs and apple and shoots off out of his house to his car. Its 7am, “Alex will be at home now, I’ll call there too see her. I’m such a pillock!” He thinks.

Matt knocks on Alex’s front door and waits. Alex runs to the front door and looks through the peep hole and groans. She doesn’t want to have to deal with this yet but she can’t ignore him so she opens the door. “Hi Matt, come in”

Matt walks in and turns to face her as he waits in the hallway. He can’t help but check out that perfectly formed arse. No he reprimands himself, as Alex closes the door and turns around to face him, she wouldn’t be interested in me. I’m too young for her, and she is Alex Kingston, she can have anyone she wants, she wouldn’t want me. He runs his hands through his hair nervously. Oh that hair, Alex has always loved his floppy hair, and longed to run her fingers through it. NO she mustn’t think like this, it was a mistake. He wouldn’t be interested in her anyway. She is old enough to be his mother!

“Er Alex, I, I just wanted to say that I, er, I’m so sorry for what happened last night, I was drunk and I…”

“Its okay Matt, honestly, it was just a drunken mistake, its not your fault, we were both to bla…”

“No Alex it was my fault, I made the first move and you were drunk and I took advantage and I am really sorry. Please tell me you forgive me and this won’t make things awkward between us. Please” He begs the last word. As soon as he heard her say it was a drunken mistake his heart sank. He had a crush on her yeah, but he didn’t think it would hurt this much hearing her say sleeping with him as a mistake. He had to say it was all his fault, so she didn’t blame herself for the “mistake”, no it was the right thing to do.

“Oh Matthew, don’t worry about a thing, we are fine…Just one thing though…I’d appreciate it if this just stayed between us though…I mean I don’t want to be gossiped about, I’ve had enough of that to last me a life time.”

“Oh, no, of course, I wouldn’t ever, I mean, no, never, it’s between us. “ Matt looks up at Alex as she sigh’s in relief.

“Thank you Matt.”

“No problem, don’t mention it. It’s okay…erm…well I’ll leave you be, I’ll see you on set later” Matt goes to hug Alex goodbye, but thinks under the circumstances its probably not the best idea so just gives a lazy salute and leaves the house. As the door closes Alex drops to the floor with her head in her hands. She knows why Matt was taking the responsibility. He was doing it to protect her. That wonderful beautiful man. Alex had become very fond of Matt during filming Who, and though she rarely liked to admit it to herself, she often thought of what could happen if she and he got together. She cared for him, and it was clear from what he just did that he somehow cared for her too…but only as a friend. That’s all she would ever be to him, a friend.

Matt got into his car, drove around the corner and pulled over. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Mistake. Drunken Mistake. That’s all he could think of as he sat there. She said it was a Drunken Mistake. Sleeping with him had been a mistake. That’s all it was, and Matt wanted it to be so much more. He had always admired her as an actress but since he got to know her through Who, he realise he was actually very fond of her. Maybe a little too fond. He’d lost count of the amount of time he had ‘relieved’ himself to a picture of her. To him she was perfect, but she didn’t want him. And why would she. He was young and childish, she had her daughter to think of too. He had to find a way to get over this crush he had on her. He glanced up at the clock on the dash and decided to get a coffee and go straight to set. He would be early but he didn’t care. It would help him take his mind off Alex. Until she got there that is.


	3. L is for the way you look at me...

Matt was sat having his hair and makeup done when Alex walked into the room. The only free chair was right next to Matt. Typical! She sighed and took the seat next to Matt. “Hi” she smiled at him and looked away quickly. She couldn’t look at him, knowing what they did last night, knowing how she feels about him, believing he doesn’t want her… She wasn’t sure she would be able to make it through this. No, you’re a professional Alex, you can do this. He was drunk, so were you, you need to try and put it to the back of your mind. But how could she. Every time she closed her eyes she could see him on top of her, she could feel his kisses on her neck, see him taking her nipple in his mouth. Oh how she longed to have him again. Now she had tasted what it was like to have Matt Smith she couldn’t think about having anyone else.

Alex couldn’t look at Matt, and Matt knew why. She was ashamed of what had happened between them. He kept taking small glances up at Alex as she was sat having her hair teased to have even more bounce, if that was even possible! Her curls were amazing, so was her smile, and her eyes and her body and DAMN she was just perfect. His perfect woman. And she was sat next to him and he could hardly bring his self to look at her. Instead he stole quick glances hoping she wouldn’t catch him, but when he did it appeared she seemed unable to look at him. How could he fix this…He needed to make amends for his stupid drunken antics, but how.

They started filming and, ever the professionals, they managed to work through lunch without anybody noticing the tension between them. When they called for lunch Matt ran off set quickly ignoring all the stares from cast and crew. He’d been thinking about it all day and he figured a way to start making amends for practically pouncing on his co-star and taking advantage of her drunken state, even if he too was in the same drunken state. He arrived at a florist and ordered the biggest bunch of flowers to be delivered to the set, with a note that said “I’m Sorry”. By the time he made it back to set he barely had time to eat half a sandwich before he was called back to shoot again.

~~~~~

When lunch was called Alex felt something brush past her arm and as she turned she notices Matt running from the room. “He can’t bare to be around me! Well you’ve messed this up girl!” She thinks. She goes off to the canteen to get a sandwich and coffee but finds that she isn’t really that hungry. She sits on her own in the corner, nursing her cup of coffee wondering how she is going to sort out this horrific mess. Alex had always been close to her co-stars on Who and didn’t want anything to come between them now. It was only a drunken mistake. Surely they can get over this! She decided she needed to take action. She found a napkin and a pen and wrote a hurried note on it.

“My Trailer, After The Shoot, Please Come. A x”

She hoped that he would come, just to sort things out. She took the napkin and folded it up. Now all she had to do was figure out how to give it to him. As she was thinking she was called back to set. She looked at her script quickly to remind herself where they were and what she had to do in this scene and the idea struck her, she could slip it into his pocket during the scene, and just hope no one would notice.

The director shouted “Action” and they set to work, reciting their lines perfectly, ad-libing here and there, and Matt being his usual clumsy self and falling over to completely ruin the scene. Luckily for Alex though, Matt fell right into her. As she helped pick him up and straighten him out she slipped the note into his inside jacket pocked and whispered to him. “Look in your pocket when you’re alone, and please come.” Matt looked up and into her eyes, and as their eyes locked she felt a little warmth in the pit of her stomach. Something which she had never felt before, or at least noticed while looking at Matt. She tears her eyes away from him and goes into position ready to start filming again while Matt hurriedly apologises to anyone who would listen. 

~~~~~

Matt turned up on the set after lunch and hurried into his spot to start filming. Everything was going well until he fell over, as usual! Damn him for being so clumsy, and it had to be Alex he fell into. She helped him back up and felt her hand pulling out from within his jacket. She gripped his arm a little as she leaned into him and whispered to him. He looked up at her and into her eyes. Those perfect eyes. He felt a need burning up in him, longing to kiss her right now, in front of everyone, not caring who saw, until she looked away from him and got back into position to start filming again. “Sorry everyone, really sorry.” He called to everyone. “I’m Sorry”

As he moved back to position he bent down on the pretence of tying his shoes up, and reaches into his pocket to grab what Alex has put in there. He pulls it out and reads it quickly then puts it back, stands up and nods to the crew so they know he is ready, glances at Alex, who is looking at him and mouth’s “okay” to her. She wanted to talk, he wanted to apologise, so he had to see her.

~~~~~

They got through the scene fairly easily and before they knew it, the director called it a wrap for the day. Alex hurried off to the costume department to change and practically ran to her trailer to wait for Matt. After about five minutes there was a knock on her trailer door, she opened it expecting to see Matt stood there, but instead was faced with the biggest bunch of flowers she had ever seen.

“These arrived for you Ms. Kingston.” Said one of the crew handing her the flowers.

“Erm, thanks” she replied, taking the flowers off the crew member and closing the door. They were beautiful. Roses and lilies and tulips. Reds and whites and yellows. Alex had never received such a beautiful bunch of flowers. She placed them in the sink and noticed the card attached to them. She opened it as there was another knock on the door. She glanced at the words “I’m Sorry” and her eyes welled up with tears, while the door knocked again. She opened the door and saw Matt there. She didn’t know what made her do it, but she grabbed him by the collar, dragged him into her trailer, closed the door and slammed him up against it as she kissed him. Softly, sweetly. When she pulled back she had started to cry.

Matt didn’t know what had just happened. He was just stood outside her trailer and then a split second later he was pushed up against her trailer door and she was kissing him. It wasn’t rough or hurried. It was more sensual, as though she was trying to tell him something by it. When she pulled away he noticed she was crying.

 

“Alex…What…I….Are you okay?”

“Yeah…thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful. No-one has ever been so thoughtful to me, and I just feel so bad for what happened between us, and I know you keep saying its your fault but it takes two, and I just…”

Matt interrupted her by kissing her again. He figured it was the only way to shut her up. He only gave her a quick chaste kiss. It worked though, as he pulled away she was silent. She was frowning at him.

“What, so its okay for you to kiss me and not for me to kiss you back.” He smiled at her. “I don’t want things to be awkward between us. I don’t want that…what happened to cause any problems. Damn it Alex, I’ve always thought you were hot, and we were drunk and I just didn’t think. I more or less pounced on you.”

“Matt… I could have stopped you… what does that say about me eh? I’m a lonely old woman who hasn’t seen any action in, well a long time, and then you come along, sexy, flirty, young, how was I meant to resist.” Alex doesn’t know why she was telling him this but it felt right to be this open with him.

Matt grinned “Hey, less of the old woman. You could easily pass for being early thirties, that’s not old.” He winked at her “and as for the sexy…well thanks, but I think you may need some new glasses.” They both laugh. Matt walks past her to sit on her couch and pats next to him for her to sit too. “So how long is a long time then eh Kingston?”

Alex sits next to him and blushes. “I’m not going to tell you that!” she pushes him lightly on the chest, her fingers lingering a little too long. Matt grasps her hand on his chest.

“Alex” she looks into his eyes and she could see how they darkened as he looked at her. “This isn’t exactly how I thought I’d tell you, but I’m crazy about you. I planned to get you drunk and kiss you but I didn’t think that you would respond so well…and I … well I couldn’t resist. Please don’t go thinking any of this was your fault.”

Alex glanced down at his lips and back up into his eyes. This man, the wonderful man, who she had developed a crush on was admitting that he wanted her. Was telling her he planned getting her drunk and kissing her. She licked her lips. She wanted him. Now she knew he wanted her too, she wanted him, but she had no idea how to tell him.

“Matt…” She bit her lip “If anything was to happen between us, it would have to stay that way. Between us I mean.”

Matt glanced at her. He didn’t know if he was hearing her correctly. “What do you…erm…I mean… I’d never tell anyone what happened between us. That will always stay as a secret…”

Alex leaned in closer to him. “No Matt, I mean, whatever happens between us now, whatever becomes of us, stays between us, and we will remain friends. “ Alex leaned in closer and breathed the words to him “because I don’t know what it is yet, but…” she kissed him. As soon as their lips met Matt pushed her backwards, without breaking the kiss, so she was lay on the couch, he licked her lips and she parted them happily as his tongue invaded her mouth. He tasted sweet. Their tongues wrestled while he placed his hands on her hips. Alex entwined her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Matt pulled away to catch his breath. Alex’s chest was heaving as she struggled to calm her breathing. Matt began kissing her neck and in-between each kiss he breathed little words to her. Most of them were inaudible, however Alex caught the last few words.

“I.Love.You.Alex”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole


	4. ill rock you steady, rough and ready

Alex stiffened slightly, but Matt was too busy kissing and nipping her neck to notice. She begins to panic a little “Did he really just say he loves me? I don’t even know what this is between us…how can he love me? Maybe you just misheard him. Yeah that’s it, you just misheard what he said. He can’t possibly be in love with me. “Alex smiles and lets her body relax as Matt’s hands slide down her body to tug at the base of her top. Alex wraps a leg around Matt’s waist and pulls him slightly closer to her so she grind herself up to him. Matt puts his hands on either side of her hips. He is going to take this slowly this time. The first time he had her was drunken and messy and he is going to make sure he enjoys it this time, and makes sure she enjoys herself too.

Matt pulls away from her and sits up with his hands still pinning her waist down to the couch. He grins at her as he slides his hands to her pants and slowly undoes them not taking his eyes from hers. He slides them down her legs and pulls them off. Then he slowly slides his hands up her legs to her waist where he grips the bottom of her t-shirt and rolls it up her body and over her head. He looks at her lay there in just her lace panties and bra. “What a lucky boy I am Ms Kingston” he says with a smirk. He lowers himself down to her to place a swift kiss to her lips before reaching under her to remove her bra. He kisses her neck and works his way to her breasts before placing a nipple in his mouth and gently teasing it. Alex moans softly as he runs his tongue around her nipple. The sound is like music to his ears and encourages him to keep going. He stops and slides himself down her body placing gentle kisses to her belly as he goes until he reaches her panties. He hooks his fingers into them and pulls them sharply from her body. He then slides off the couch to the floor, spreading her legs. Alex realises what he is going to do just before he does it. He grabs her leg and slides it over his shoulder placing little kisses to her thigh. Alex grips the sides of the couch in preparation for what he is about to do. He works his way up her thigh placing little kisses till he reaches her sex. He looks up at her, his eyes dark with lust, then places a kiss to her swollen clit. Alex’s body arches up at the touch. She grinds herself against his face, begging for friction. Matt pins her hips down to the couch. “Oh no Kingston. I’m going to make you beg for me first!” He licks her from top to bottom savouring the taste. He has never tasted anyone so divine before now. He licks her again feeling her hips squirm under his hands. He takes her clit in his mouth and gently sucks on it as Alex shouts out. Matt’s grip on her waist tightens and he swirls his tongue around her clit, gently scraping his teeth against it. He stops sucking on her clit and moves his tongue down to her opening and licks over the top. Alex wraps her fingers in Matt’s hair and gently tugs as the pleasure takes over her body. Matt grins knowing the effect he is having on her and slides a hand from her waist, down her thigh and up to her sex. Alex braces herself guessing what he is about to do. Matt slides one finger inside of her and slips it out very slowly. Infuriatingly slowly for Alex.

“Matt, please…” she begs him.

“Please what? What do you want me to do Alex” he says with a sly smile and slides the finger inside her again a little deeper this time, as she tightens the gip in his hair. He lowers his face again and takes her clit in his mouth again as he begins to pump his finger in her faster.

“Oh. My. Matt. Please. I. Need. I. N-n-need. Oh”

Matt slides a second finger inside her and sucks on her clit harder. He can feel her muscles tightening around his fingers and knows if he carries on as he is, it won’t be long until she reaches her climax. He smiles at the though. Alex loosing herself, by him just using his tongue and hands. He curls his fingers inside her as he slams them into her. He didn’t realise till now that her hands had slid to the couch and her nails were digging in to the fabric. He moves his hand faster and faster until he hears her scream his name and his hand and mouth were flooded with her juices. Matt slowly removes his fingers from inside her and looks into her eyes as he sucks them clean, revelling in her shock. He then begins to kiss and nip his way up her body and kneels over her on the couch again. Her chest is heaving and he enjoys. When he reaches her neck Alex wraps one arm around his waist to pull him closer then grabs his hard length, he bites down a little harder than he meant to in shock.

“I want you Matthew. Please. I’ll beg if I have to. Just please, please, take me sweetie”

Matt catches her lips with his own as he positions himself above her entrance and slides into her. Alex arches her back as his hips move in a frantic rhythm. “My god Alex, you’re just, wonderful. Oh god.” Alex starts to rotate her hips as he snaps his hips back and forth. He kisses her neck and nibbles on her ear lobes as he goes. “You’re so tight Alex, I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Let go sweetie. Come for me. I want you to. Sweetie. Let go.” Her breath ragged and chest heaving up and down. “Oh god,” she moans loudly.

Matt slides a hand between their sweat slicked bodies and circles her clit with his index finger. It doesn’t take long for Alex to come apart beneath him again, and the tightening of her muscles around his cock send him over the edge. He collapses on top of her, his head nuzzled into her curls, breathing deeply. He doesn’t know how he will ever get enough of this woman. After a few minuets, or it could have been hours Matt had lost all track of time, he moves up off her and Alex slides up the couch. They both sit there staring at each other at a loss for what to say. Matt moves first and picks up his pants off the floor and pulls them on. Alex stands and begins looking for her clothes. As she bends picking up her bra and jeans Matt stops, about to pull his top on and stares at her arse. That perfect arse. Alex stands and turns round and notices him staring at her. “Like the view do you honey?” she giggles and walks over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him. His hands slide down over her perfectly shaped arse and squeezes lightly. Alex swats his arm lightly, “haven’t you had enough, you insatiable man?”

“I can never have enough of you Kingston.” He replies and kisses her again.

“Well that’s nice darling, however it is getting late, and I’m sure we both need to get home and rest ready for tomorrow.” She laughs and hurriedly dresses. When she is ready she turns to Matt, “Ready to go sweetie?”

“I suppose” he replies with a mock pout. “I’d rather stay here with you though”

“Well, we have the day after next off so you could always come over to mine, if you wanted that is. It’s okay if you don’t want to…” she says opening the door to her trailer.

“Yes, I’d love to Alex. That would be great.” He wraps his arms around her waist from behind her as she turns her head and kisses her.

“OH MY GOD”

They both turn to look in front of them and see a streak of red hair running off back into the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Rough and Ready by Trace Adkins

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title is the title of a song by Flogging Molly
> 
> This is the first fic i have written and i am dyslexic so please do bare that in mind if you read this. 
> 
> Thanks to Margaret, my better half, for encouraging me to continue and checking that it made some form of sense.


End file.
